Generally, men's underpants are mainly divided into “triangular underpants” and “rectangular underpants” in accordance with their general frontal appearance and are made of cotton fabrics so as to absorb sweat and the like. A port is formed at a front of the men's underpants to permit pulling the penis out of the underpants for urination.
Lately, as a style of dressing is considered important, the men's underpants have a tendency to be tight to a human body when being worn. When a user wears such men's underpants, the penis and scrotum are caused to adhere closely to each other by the elasticity of the underpants body so as to increase the temperature at the scrotum. Therefore, generation and cultivation of spermatozoa in testicles and epididymides are damaged as well as bringing about a wet crotch and/or eczema and the like.
Men's underpants considering such problems are disclosed in Korean Utility Public Laid-Open No. 96-28069(hereinafter called ‘first prior art’) of “Healthy Underpants” and Korean Utility Public Laid-Open No. 2000-3257 (hereinafter called ‘second prior art’) of “Healthy Underpants Having a Scrotum Receiving Tube”.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of men's healthy underpants according to the first prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a men's underpants 110 according to the first prior art include an underpants body 111, a separation body 121 arranged at a front inside of the underpants body 111 having a penis outlet port 131 and a scrotum outlet port 125, respectively, a penis receiving part 127 of which one end is fixed to the penis outlet port 131 and the other end extends in a length direction of the penis so as to receive the penis inside, and a scrotum receiving part 129 formed below the penis outlet port 125 so as to be contacted with the scrotum by sewing to attach hemp cloth thereto.
And, a scrotum supporting part 133 is formed at a circumference of the scrotum outlet port 125.
The men's underpants 110 according to the first prior art provide the separation body 121, penis receiving part 127, and scrotum receiving part 129. Yet, the separation body 121, penis receiving part 127, and scrotum receiving part 129 are placed inside the underpants body 111 so as to press the penis and scrotum with the elastic force of the underpants body 111 to adhere closely to a human body. Therefore, reciprocal adhesion occurs with ease, thereby increasing the temperature of the scrotum. Thus, it is unlikely to expect sufficient advantages.
Moreover, a band around the penis outlet port 131 to make the penis protrude and the scrotum supporting part 133 at the circumference of the scrotum outlet port 125 are formed of a material having a relatively strong elastic force such as a rubber band or the like, thereby causing an unpleasant sense of wearing as well as damages on skins of the penis and scrotum.
FIG. 2 illustrates a bird's-eye view of men's underpants according to the second prior art, and FIG. 3 illustrates a vertical cross-sectional view of the men's underpants according to the second prior art in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the men's underpants according to the second prior art includes a scrotum housing 143 protruding out to a predetermined height so as to receive the scrotum. Yet, the inside of the scrotum housing 143 corresponding to a shape of the scrotum is formed to be concave. Therefore, the scrotum housing 143 fails to receive both of the penis and scrotum inside.
When the penis and scrotum are received simultaneously, the second prior art causes more unpleasantness due to the pressure on the penis and scrotum than general men's underpants does. Besides, the temperature increase of the scrotum greatly reduces the capability of generation and cultivation of spermatozoa, thereby failing to provide advantages sufficiently.